A Cold Place Now, You're In
by Mimbillia
Summary: After a fated accident Thor finds himself thrusted back in time, where he decides to change his past for a better future. It doesn't take long to realise that his second chance may have been to save the boy who disappeared at school. With vague memories and a year book, can Thor unravel the mystery of what happened to Loki all those years ago. Time Travel AU
1. Reversal

**Avid Readers - Hiatus return.**

Thor gripped the wheel as he yawned tiredly. He knew he should have stopped at that station a few hours back, but he had already crossed into the town's border. He kept his eyes on the road, somewhat absentmindedly as he stared at the cedar forest around him. Thor smiled fondly, he'd forgotten how surrounded his old home was. A quaint town, with one road in and out and a population as close minded as the forest that surrounded them. Things had been different back then, of course, when he was younger and the town bigger. He had suspected as soon as the money went that people soon followed.

Thor was one of them. He high tailed out of here the moment it was offered to him and he rarely looked back.

He sighs as he changes the radio channel, bored of the selection. He is fiddling with the volume when he reaches the intersection he can never avoid and slows almost to a stop. Making sure there is no one behind him in his rearview mirror he looks to his left and stares at the small bronze plaque adorned by the side of the road.

Thor finds himself looking away, unable to stare further and pushes on. The pain still lingers, even after all these years. It's quieter on the roads, he notices, while he turns to the convenience store. God's forbid he knows Odin wouldn't have bought necessities for a while. Taking a deep breath he leaves the safety net of his car and crosses the empty lot to the brightly lit store. The soft background music does nothing to soothe him as he takes his basket and wanders the aisles.

There's little on the shelves in terms of variety, but he makes do with his selections and heads to the counter.

"Just these please." He mutters and pushes his basket to the man.

He receives muttered responses back and loads his items lazily in the seat beside him.

Thor sits in his car for a few minutes, letting the heat warm his cold hands. He hadn't seen his father in years, not even when he retired from the force. Willing himself to twist the key he exits the lot and tries to remember the way back to his old home.

Turning down one of the streets after many failed attempts he finds the house he is looking for and parks in the driveway. Leaning back in his seat Thor simply gazes at the state of it and the surrounding area. Things had changed too much. The unkempt state of it all, the overgrown hedges. He couldn't blame Odin, he'd simply given up. It was like everyone in the town had.

Thor leaves the car and heads up the familiar stone steps, bags in tow. He knocks twice and simply waits. The air is beginning to cool now, the frost of an oncoming winter upon them.

Thor knocks again.

"Dad?"

After a while he finds himself moving his legs to keep warm. Odin was most likely elsewhere, anywhere than at their home. _Much like him_ , Thor thought. Odin had always put work ahead of spending real time with him. With _them_ , when their family had been whole.

Putting his bags down carefully he fumbled under the most obvious places for the key. Having success with the third pot plant he gladly let himself in, quickly pushing the bags inside as he blew hot warm air into his hands.

Thor turns to face the lonely hallway. He'd forgotten what it had used to look like when mother had still been alive. Homely, his mind suggested. All he had known now was the bare walls and boxed treasures. Thor knew Odin had simply wanted to remove the painful memories of her.

"Dad?" He called out once but received no answer.

Thor laments at the daunting task of explaining his sudden visit. He groans at the prospect, knowing full well Odin will gloat at his circumstance. If he had just found another job in time, he could have afforded the rent...

Bringing a hand through his hair he traverses the house and decides to wait in the study where the heater worked the best. It doesn't take long for the appliance to work its magic, heating Thor back to his core as he relaxes in his father's chair. He closes his eyes and leans back, calming the loss of his current situation.

Who would have thought that someone his age would have to move back home? Gods, it was why he had wanted to leave so badly.

Time ticks slowly by as Thor browses his phone, bored. Sighing he pushes the item away and leans his head on the desk, tapping his hands his tilts his gaze slightly and stares at his father's collection on the shelves. Thor narrows his eyes in curiosity as a car light from the street illuminates the room. Something on the shelf catches slightly and he cocks his head with curiosity. Pushing himself up with a slight stiffness he walks to the shelf and looks at the book that caught his eye. _Strange_ , he thinks... he never knew he his father kept his year book.

 _I must have left before it had been published_ , He supplies lamely and takes it from its place.

Sitting back down Thor opens the cover.

 _-Beaconsfield High-_

He scans over the school photo and turns a few pages. He only stops when he sees a collage of old photos strung together. His eyes soften with fondness as he sees himself, arms clutched over Tony and Steve at their usual spot. They're laughing in the captured moment, and for the longest time, he cannot remember why. Thor leans back in the chair, bringing the book closer towards him. He takes his time with every page, each photo triggering memories he'd thought he'd lost.

He cannot suppress the huff of a laugh at Tony's year end photo. The guy was honestly not a morning man. _Still isn't_ , he thinks merrily. Turning to the last page his small smile fades as his brow lowers. There at the end of the book is a small photo with a set of dates.

Thor creases his brow further and places the book back on the desk as he eyes it closer.

That was impossible... he didn't remember any other deaths besides mom that year. Especially someone from his year. The longer he looks at the photo Thor tries hard to remember him. _I don't remember ever seeing him really_ , he thinks to himself. _Just the loner on the grass at lunch._

Loki, Thor reads the name slowly. It remains out of reach, as though he should have known, _remembered_ seeing him... but he could not. Thor backtracks through the year book lazily, searching curiously for another photo of him. Maybe he was from one of the school clubs?. As his small efforts turn fruitless Thor closes the book.

Tapping his fingers on the cover Thor thinks hard. He wonders then if Odin had kept a file on it. Back then he remembered always sneaking in the study to look at his files. He'd been caught only twice, and had received stern warnings. Mother had told him once that there were things in there people his age were not meant to see.

He is about to think further when he hears Odin return.

Taking the book with him without a thought he walks into the hallway and waits for the front door to open. Odin closes the door before looking him straight in the eye. His father sighs deeply.

 _At least we are on the same page,_ he thinks.

Thor shrugs. "We need to talk."

They sit in silence across from each other at the dining table, Thor watching the steam of his tea.

"I see you haven't thrown much out yet." He says casually, noting how his father huffs indifferently.

"You're welcome to move a few boxes tomorrow, since you'll be staying here for the foreseeable future I imagine?"

Thor sighs. Louder than his father this time.

* * *

It takes a few days for Thor to settle in to his father's routine. While Odin spent most of the day out, Thor took it upon himself to clean the house house. The couch had not been the greatest of places to sleep, but the amount of boxes on the second floor crowded most the space. He could barely see into his old room.

Though the weather was brisk outside, he had pushed his sleeves of his jacket up, relieving himself of the hot sweat he had made. With his favourite track playing in the kitchen, he spent the hours moving the dusty boxes downstairs and inspecting them.

Most of it had been junk, as he sorted through them, and discarded the items in the trash.

Some, Thor slowed, were pictures of Frigga, boxed away and never to see the light of day again. Looking at his wristwatch, Thor decides to make one more trip up the stairs in the day, picking the closest on the landing. Heaving it down he opens it curiously, seeing nothing but his father's old case files.

 _So that's where he put them._

Frowning he reaches in and pulls one out in no particular order. He flips it through casually before placing the cardboard lid back on.

Thor knew he couldn't simply throw such sensitive things in the trash and heads to the front door with the box in tow. Opening his passenger door to his car he dumps the box on the seat and locks the door. There had been a few smaller items he had kept there, ready to dispose of them properly. Thor stretches tiredly, he'd do that tomorrow. _Besides,_ he thinks, _the trash is full, time to call it quits._

He heads back inside to the warmth and sighs in relief as he finally sits to relax. He knows it won't last long, Odin had been breathing down his neck the entire time. When his father finally arrives home late into the night Thor waits for the argument to begin, as it had every night since he'd arrived.

As expected, things don't go down well after that. It only takes ten minutes before they are at each other's throats, a common routine Thor is long used to. Of course his father is disappointed with him, he's a dead beat, _he_ knows it. As his throat burns raw he finds himself being the first to walk away, taking the keys and heading to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Odin yells after him, "It nearly midnight for god's sake!"

"Anywhere but here!" Thor screams back.

"You'll be back, you have nowhere else to go."

He slams the front door for good measure.

Quickly getting back into his car Thor throws his jacket onto the passenger seat and swerves out of the driveway. He slams his hands on the steering wheel in a rage as he heads down the main road. It was like the whole world had it out against him. He takes the back streets to calm himself. He knows the local diner never closed, it was the one thing that had stayed the same.

He parks in the lot of the diner and falls back into his seat, letting his head fall back dejectedly. Mustering himself he moves to exit the car and takes his jacket. He frowns as his lifts the piece of clothing, eyeing the year book near the case files. He must have decided to throw it out with everything else still in his car. In a pause he simply takes it with him and heads inside into the warmth. the small space smells of maple and coffee and Thor relaxes a little. Taking the booth by the corner he zones out until a mug of coffee is placed in front of him. Rubbing his eyes tiredly he apologizes to the waitress.

"Looked like you needed it."

"Tell me about it." He groaned with a smile.

"Visiting?" She pointed to the book with her pen, "or returning home?"

"Bit of both I guess." Thor says casually, wondering why on earth he took this thing.

"Oh," He heard her say softly as she leans in closer to read the cover, "you're from _that_ year?"

Thor cocks his head, confused.

"You don't remember?"

Thor quickly gives his year book a once over before shaking his head. "I, uh, dropped out before graduation."

"You probably missed it then, we attended the same school. I was a few years after you." She said casually, "it was all hush hush then, no one wanted to take about the dead kid."

Like a switch had flicked in his mind Thor turned his book over to the last page and pointed to the picture of the boy.

"Yeah that's him." She nodded but turned when the door opened with what looked like a few truckies on their pit stop. "We'll enjoy your coffee sir, I need to take care of these guys."

"Wait," Thor raised his hand to catch her attention. "How did he die?"

He doesn't know why he asked, but curiosity was a hard thing to shake off.

The waiter simply shrugged as she waved down the new customers.

* * *

He rubs his eyes again as the coffee fails to kick in. He sits in his car, eyes trained on the road. He'd taken one of the quieter routes, opting to keep his car noise away from sleeping houses. Forest lines the sides of the wet road he travels down, the only light from an occasional orange glow of a street lamp.

This route was new, Thor had noticed curiously. It cut through the town's once surrounding forest, bypassing all the traffic lights. Blinking the tired away he leans down to adjust the setting on his heater and glances to his right quickly when one of the lamps he passes fizzles out.

Eyeing his review mirror with a frown he takes his eyes off the road. When he looks back to the road that's when he sees it as clear as his headlights make it. A boy runs out from the forest and swivels, frightened at the sudden light. They eyes meet only for a fraction before Thor brakes hard, swerving the wheel with all his might as the kid lifts his bloodied arms to protect him.

He loses control of his car with a intake of sharp realization and careens into the ditch with speed. Thor scrambles for control on the wheel as his car begins to tilt at the sudden drop on his right. His hands float in the air as the car rolls, smashing into the dirt. He cannot stop the blur of the darkened world outside nor as his body is slammed into the side of his car. Glass shatters beside him, as his seatbelt halts him in following the force of gravity. He knows in the back of his mind his car hits a tree when the sound of wood cracking against metal happens so close to him he doesn't register the pain in his chest and the sudden inability to breathe properly.

It's only when he tries to blink does he realize he is upside down, the car finally stopped. A noise of pain escapes him as he sluggishly moves to unbuckle himself. Bloodied hands find the release and with a snap Thor's back falls to the ceiling of his car.

He aims to move, to crawl out of the wreckage when he feels something is wrong.

Warmth is spreading near his chest and pools underneath him as he struggles to breath. Thor's eyes falter, his vision blurring as he moves his arm out slowly, fingers creeping to find purchase.

 _Help_ , he tries but coughs weakly.

He looks to his left without purpose, eyeing the year book his hand finally rest upon. Darkness creeps up on him slowly. Thor finds himself wanting to cry.

He'd never wanted to go back so much. He wished so hard he could. His finger twitches as his body shudders, his strength leaving.

Blood drips slowly from his fingers and onto the cover of the book.

 _If I could just change one thing... I would..._

Blackness envelopes him and Thor drifts.

 _"_ THOR!"

Thor's eyes snap open and he gasps deeply like he had forgotten to breathe. He blinks frantically at the sudden light around him. Raising his hand to shield himself from most of the light his vision clears.

"W-what..."

"You have fallen asleep in my class for the last time."

Thor lowers his hand and looks around, his breath hitching as many pairs of young eyes gaze at him.

A Classroom?

Thor quickly looks down at his chest, his hands feeling for the wounds he had only just received.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Thor shakes his head momentarily and grabs at his hair. He'd felt it, he'd felt himself die. Looking up at a strangely familiar face Thor takes an almost stupid amount of time before the memory hits him. He suddenly slams his hands down on the small desk he sits upon.

"Mr. Dudley!?" He screams in confused recognition, causing the older man to recoil.

This wasn't, _shouldn't_ be possible...

Thor burst out of his seat, finding his footing quickly.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Dudley yells. "Get back here!"

Thor runs out of the room, and into the hallway. He keeps running, unable to find a way out. He's hyperventilating as he turns a corner and hits something hard... another person. Thor falls backwards, the other falling hard on their side with a grunt.

"S-sorry." He mumbles as he quickly gets up, seeing nothing but black hair and a green shirt bowed over. Thor jumps over the books he'd hit out of their hands and keeps running. Its only after another hallway does he pass a billboard and skids to a halt, his shoes squeaking against the vinyl flooring. Stepping closer with wide eyes Thor looks at the cabinet of notices through the protective glass.

 _-Beaconsfield High prom, save the date!"_

Thor gapes as he stares intensely at the year.

 _What the hell is going on?_ His mind whispers to him.

 **-Brought to you by The Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	2. Mother's Flowers

**-Avid Readers Welcome-**

Thor steps back from the notice board, blinking rapidly.

This wasn't possible, It couldn't be... could it? He vividly remembers swerving off the road, his car crushing itself against that tree, crushing _him_. Thor finds himself looking at the hallway clock, mouth slightly parted. He was in an accident a few minutes ago... that he _knows_ and yet, standing here, feels so real.

The bell rings as Thor continues to stare, its sudden sound doesn't even make him flinch.

He'd seen something... before he crashed. He looks down to the floor, thinking hard. The classroom doors fly open as students rush out to freedom. Even amongst the hallway crowds Thor finds himself unable to move.

 _Why am I here?_ He asks himself, lost for answer. He pinches himself and feels the pain.

 _This isn't a dream then._..

Realising his hands are clenched painfully he smoothens them against his jeans. He had wanted another chance, hadn't he... in his final moments? Was this it given to him?

Did he even die?

"Earth to Thor!"

Thor blinks stupidly at his name and searches among the bodies to the one who called him. _Play it cool,_ he thinks frantically, _it's not like you've magically travelled through time._

He eyes someone squeezing themselves through the crowd waving and Thor cannot help how his smiles grows . _Tony_... seeing his old friend rush towards him stirs an emotion in him.

Thor blinks away the sudden longing that swelled in his heart and rubs his face.

"You alright?" his friend asks as he reaches him, huffing with his winning grin. Thor had forgotten how it made people grin with him. "Heard you spazzed out of History what's up with that?"

A sharp slap on his back breaks his thoughts.

"I uh." He stutters shifting on his feet.

 _Think of something!_

"I felt... sick." He shrugs, knowing Tony doesn't buy it for a moment as his friend narrows his eyes.

For now all Thor could think about was to play it safe until he could figure things out. _If people begin to think you're crazy_...

"hmmm, wanna hang before home?"

Thor's widen like saucers... _home_.

The thought suddenly fills his mind at what he would find there... _who_ he would find there.

"Okay now you're making me worried here." Tony deadpans.

"C-can." He starts hands shaking. "Can you take me home?"

He watches Tony raise his brow with a confused look.

"Thor you picked _me_ up this morning in _your_ car."

Thor blinks. _That's right, I used to pick Tony up most mornings_...

"Um then can you drive?...I'm uh, still feeling sick." He starts patting his pockets trying to find his keys.

"Your keys are in your bag where you always put them."

"Right..." Thor says lamely. " Where do I always put them?"

Tony leans his head back crossing his arms as Thor feels himself being studied. "In your locker." He says carefully.

The hallways were clearer now, the rush of students dissipating with the need to escape the school. Thor eyes the few stragglers as they grab their bags. He licks his lips and tries his best smile. "Where's my locker again?"

He is met with silence, something Thor knows from experience is never a good thing from Tony. _Okay_ , he steels himself _, I just need to get home, then...then I can figure things out_. Taking a few steps he moves down the hallway, hoping his old friend would follow until he hears a cough that stops him in his tracks. Thor finds himself turning around as Tony points behind him.

"It's that way."

"Right." He says, embarrassment blushing his cheeks as he storms past. How was he supposed to know? It had been years since he was at school. Thankfully after a few moments he follows Tony to his locker, and remembers the trick hit in the corner to bypass the lock. Grabbing his old backpack he slings it over his shoulder awkwardly.

He was so out of touch with this stuff.

Tony puts his hand in his face.

"Your keys, gimme gimme." He says with quick motions.

Thor fumbles through his pack and waits for Tony who has leaned against one of the many cars in the parking lot for students.

"I assume you've also forgotten where you parked your car?" He hears Tony says with some strange tone of amusement.

Thor blinks stupidly.

 _Crap_.

"Wow, you really are hopeless." Tony says and with a press of a button the car he leans upon unlocks.

 _Double crap,_ Thor thinks but is sidetracked by his train wreck of a car. Whatever crash he'd been in was sure to look better than _this..._

"God I never thought I'd see this piece of crap again." Thor mutters.

"The heck are you on about dude?"

"Ah, nothing." Thor waves him off and promptly sits in the passenger seat. He looks around at apparently his own mess. _Was I really this lazy_? he thinks dejectedly. Tony pulls out of the parking lot as Thor stares out of the window. The town passes them by as he takes in the whole thing with a sense of displacement. The streets were busier, shops open and bustling. It was like a whole new town He tries to calm his breathing as the familiar route to home presses against his mind. He doesn't notice how Tony looks at him in the corner of his eye, holding his backpack closer.

They park in his driveway as Thor leans forward to stare out the windshield at his house. It's different, starkly different from where he had been last.

 _Mom's flowers_ , he sees as his eyes blur.

"You sure you're okay?" Tony asks with more concern.

"Fine, uh, just a wave hit me you know?"

"Okay." He says, "I'm going to steal your car to get home, I'll pick you up tomorrow. Hopefully you will remember where I live to drop me home, right?"

"Of course I will."

 _He really didn't remember_.

Thor watches Tony leave with his car with a strange numbness before turning to his house, clutching his backpack like a lifeline. Swallowing deeply he steps forward, finding the key easy enough, at least some things never changed with time. His hands shake as he opens the door, leaving it to swing open as he stands in the archway. Throwing his bag in the corner he steps in, feeling the warmth surround him. The place is cleaner than when he had left it. Moving a few steps in Thor stands in front of photos adorning most of the entrance wall and feels his lips perk.

Turning his attention back down the hallway he hesitates. He was scared of what he would find but... he was filled with so much longing. He wanted to see her once more, to feel her embrace. Even if this was a dream, he would gladly take it, if not for just one more moment with her.

"M-mom?" He calls out leaning to the side. He hears something in the kitchen and his feet move for him. He quietly stands in the doorway, hand on the frame as he exhales with disbelief. He watches for a moment of his mother chopping vegetables, the sound something he'd thought he would never find he missed until he had heard it again. He grips the door frame. She was cooking dinner, as she always had at this time of day. Thor blinks slowly, hoping the image wouldn't fade in the second of darkness.

"Mom?" He dares to ask again.

She turns then rubbing her hands on the tea towel beside her.

"You're back early." She begins to say with a smile until it falters.

It's him, he realizes, that has caused this concerned look on her face. He is crying, deeply.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asks as he moves to her, arms outstretched before he has even met her. He closes his eyes as he wraps his arms around her, and he feels her do the same.

"Did something happen?" She asks softly.

 _Yes,_ He thinks as he grips harder. Her perfume is soft, he notices as he inhales deeply. His heart aches.

"No... I just..." He gets a grip quickly, "I really missed you is all."

"Come now, school is only for a few hours, surely it wasn't that long."

He hears her trying to make light of the situation and he pulls back, reassuring her with a smile.

"Felt like a lot longer." He says quietly pulling back. "I'm okay, don't worry. I'm a teenage emotional wreck. Blame my raging hormones."

 _Good one._ He thinks lamely.

She smiles, wiping under his eyes with her thumbs.

"Then would my emotional son want a warm drink?"

Thor nods and sits down by the table, watching her intently as she goes about to make his drink. He doesn't want to look away, not even for a second. She hands him his cup as she sits down beside him. He takes a sip, smiling at her as it soothes him.

"The school called." She said after awhile and Thor lowers his drink.

"I'm sorry." he says quickly. "I really did feel sick."

Frigga tilts her head as she regards him quietly.

"Thor. If there is truly something wrong you would tell your mother, wouldn't you?"

He hesitates. He knows what day it is, he'd found out from Tony in the car ride home. Thor finds himself finishing off his drink and fidgets with his hands. He _knows_ what will happen... of course he knows, and with that knowledge he never wants to experience it again.

 _This is_ _ **my**_ _second chance._

"Thor?" His mother presses gently.

"Mom." He begins, looking away for a moment. "Please don't drive at all this week."

Frigga creases her brow.

"I have to go to work." She says.

"I just, um." Thor exhales shakily. "I want to do more around the house. So, if you need groceries or stuff like that tell me and I'll...I'll get them."

"Thor..."

"Please?" He begs.

Frigga leans back, an odd look on her face

"Just for this week?"

"Only until Friday, I promise."

"Deal." She smiles taking a sip of her own coffee. "What's brought this on?"

"I love you mom." Thor finds himself saying, not answering her question.

"I love you too."

He closes his eyes at that, his hands still feeling the warmth of the cup.

"That won't get you out of apologizing ,you know." Frigga says with a knowing look. "I want you tomorrow to go and apologize to Mr. Dudley. If you ask for extra credit I'm sure he won't flunk you either."

He sighs deeply, forgetting how bad he was at school back then.

"I will, I promise."

Frigga regards him quietly before nodding.

"Good. Now go wash up before dinner, your father will be home soon."

Thor nods and pulls away from the table. He stops in the doorway as his mother returns to the bench and looks at her. He smiles, closing his eyes, living in the moment. Walking up the stairs he almost doesn't recognise the place. Thor heads for his old room and closes the door behind him. He leans against the wood, letting his head fall against the hard surface and sighs deeply. Something buzzes in his jeans and he fumbles to get it out. He eyes the message Tony had sent him and replies quickly, assuring him he was still sane.

Thor looks around his room nose wrinkling in distaste as he looks on to the bombshell of where he slept. _I was a slob_ , he admits dejectedly. He moves around the area, inspecting the place. His hand brushes along his sporting trophies and photos of his friends with mild interest. Reaching his desk he turns a few pages of his school textbooks and taps his fingers against them worriedly.

"School." He says with the thought dawning on him finally. "Right..."

It had been years since he had attended school. Gazing at the problem before him he finds himself at a loss. Sure English and History were going to be easy but Math...Science? Growing up he'd forgotten it all.

What classes was he taking again?

He groans, and opts to fall backwards onto his bed. It's only when he falls does his heels hit a hard surface. He slowly sits and leans forward, looking at what his feet hit. Thor knew he was never one to keep things hidden under there. Frowning he slips off the mattress and onto his knees, sliding out a cardboard box.

He flinches backwards, eyes widening.

His father's old case files. Lifting the lid and placing it beside him slowly he peers in. His fingers brush against each file until he reaches his yearbook. He pulls it out, resting it on his lap as he stays still. He had thrown these out.

 _No,_ he thinks, _these were in the car with me_.

He didn't understand. How where these here with him. There was no way, unless...

Thor looks up from his stupor as he hears his mother's call.

"C-coming!" He yells back quickly, stuffing it all back into the box and sliding it under his bed again before heading downstairs. Nothing was making sense, why did these items come with him?

* * *

Thor had barely slept at all that night, thinking if he closed his eyes he would return to a dying body. There had been no point trying and instead he scoured his school books trying to remember everything about his schedule. In between breaks he had cleaned his room and eyed the place under his bed with worry and suspicion.

As the morning broke he readied himself for school, ensuring he had everything he needed. He had looked at himself in the mirror as he finished, tracing his features with awe. His hair was longer than what he had been used and had found the need to tie it back. He smiled at himself, mother always wanted him to have a haircut. He stares at the foreign face before him for a moment longer.

 _You're still you._ He nods at himself firmly, the anxiety of the oncoming day creeping up on him.

Heading down the stairs he sees the list his mother had made for him, keeping her promise. A small sense of relief fills him. All he had to do was ensure she didn't take the route to the grocery shop, and _that_ day was only two days away.

Until then, he would make sure she only used the car for work.

He turns, hearing Tony use the horn to sound his arrival.

"Just another day at school." He whispers thinking how unfamiliar the words sound to even him. "I can do this."

Turns out, school was harder than he thought it was going to be. Many of the teachers were keeping an eye of him, thinking he'd run out of their classes too. Keeping his head down Thor spent most of the morning following along, answering questions as best he could, against the small huffs of laughter at his attempts. He'd found small relief when Tony had pulled him out of an embarrassing apology to Mr. Dudley after his class. Thor had supposed the only good thing was that years of experience in adulating gave him a one up on how to handle it professionally.

 _You're over thirty years old, pull it together_ , he chastises himself.

He find Tony waiting for him outside, leaning on the wall with an odd look in him. Thor follows Tony as they head towards the cafeteria, the frown never leaving his friend's face. His own thoughts are sidetracked as soon as he sees his friends all together for the first time in years. Thor cannot stop his smile as he sits next to Steve eagerly. Sure, he had kept in touch over the years when he had moved away but still.

He missed this, the gang all together.

He missed his friends.

"So did crazy guy over here suck up to Mr. Dudley?" He looks over to Clint who wears the biggest shit eating grin he'd ever seen.

Thor cannot stop himself from laughing.

"No more than you." He replies, earning a bark from Tony.

"Big man's got ya there birdbrain."

"Shove it." Clint replies with a rude gesture.

"You're okay though?" Thor turns to Steve, an honest expression of concern on his face.

"Yeah," He replies easily. "Totally fine."

His eyes move to Tony, sitting on top of the table, legs crossed and looking at him oddly again. Thor had found himself starting to worry. He wasn't sure what Tony was thinking and even then, how would he play it cool? Thor questioned whether it was even the right thing to do, confide in his friends.

 _No_ , _you know how it plays out in the movies. People start to think you're crazy and.._

Thor didn't know what would happen but he was sure the less people suspected the better.

 _This is_ your _second chance. Don't screw it up_ , Thor repeated in his mind.

He had tilted his head back to take a large sip of his drink, trying to calm his worries. It is only when his head is back does a blur of dark green catch his eye. He lowers his head, silent amongst his friend's loud chatter and laughter and finds his heart stilling.

 _That's..._

Thor watches, mouth agape as a face he recognizes walks past him.

 _Loki_.

The boy from the yearbook, he'd forgotten all about it. Thor stands suddenly, earning the confused look of the others upon him. He's stepping out his seat without thought, moving quickly around Steve who tries to get his attention with a quick squeeze of his shoulder. The hand falls away as he moves towards where he last saw him.

The chaos of noise around him turns on deaf ears as Thor nears Loki's table slowly, his eyes wanting to simply _see._ They fall on him, sitting alone on a table with naught but empty chairs around him, his fork picking absentmindedly at his food. Thor turns his head slowly, waiting for anyone to sit next to him... but he soon realises that no one is coming.

"Thor?"

He spins, coming face to face with Tony and far behind him his table stare at him with worry.

"Seriously, what is wrong?" Tony raises his hands, "You looked like you saw a ghost."

Thor blanches. _I have..._

He wants to say something, but Tony is pulling him by his arm away. He walks backwards, keeping his gaze on Loki as he disappears amongst the crowded space. Tony, he knows, won't let this go. Thor curses himself silently as he is dragged into a hallway away from the noise. He should have tried harder to be like before, back when he was young.

But it was hard to be someone you had so clearly grown out of.

"Okay, spill." Tony says, pushing a finger into his chest and ultimately a wall.

He inhales to spill lies but Tony is quicker than he gives him credit for.

"No bullshit Thor." Tony says seriously. " _spill_."

He turns his head to almost where he thinks Loki is, eyes lost for a moment before focusing on his friend. Thor licks his lips before nodding in surrender.

"You won't believe me." He murmurs.

"I'll be the judge of that." Tony says.

"After school?" Thor pleads, "Please, my house?"

Tony considers this for a moment before sighing.

"Fine." He says, turning to leave but points at Thor. "But you _will_ tell me"

Thor looks to the ground in thought. If Tony thought him crazy so be it, but... in the back of his mind he thought how bad it could be? If _someone_ believed him, maybe they could help him make sense of things.

Maybe.

 **-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


End file.
